In order to satisfy as large a public as possible the offer of pay television is characterized by an abundance of proposals.
When subscribing to a group of television channels the viewer is faced with an immense offer amongst which he/she has difficulty in making a choice efficiently.
The voluminous television programs have been replaced by a user-friendly display directly on the screen. These programs are known as EPG (“Electronic Program Guide”).
They offer the advantage of not needing paper and they are always up to date.
The different emissions proposed comprise indications of categories in order to facilitate the viewer's choice. It is understood by “category” an indication such as “news”, “sports”, “fiction”, etc.
Furthermore, a second category is added to the first to determine the age class of the proposed emissions.
The known EPG systems have a filter that allows to filter the programs that are displayed and thus are accessible to the viewer according to the indication of the age class. After an authorized user starts the system (for example, the parents), access to certain categories is subject to a password.
Although this structure offers a necessary parental control, it is not enough for a synthetic display of the television offer.